Riho Yamazaki (Continuum-59343921)
Riho is an orphan high-school aged girl whose entire family were killed by nightbreeds. History She works as Shido's secretary, but is initially unaware he is a vampire. She learns Shido's secret while attempting to help him with an investigation, but decides to continue working for him anyway. After she is fatally injured by Cain, Shido turns her into a vampire to save her. Riho also has an obvious crush on Shido and continually tries to earn his affections, however her attempts are clumsy, leading her to be jealous of Yayoi. Her personality is quite cheerful and as been described as being "a bright light in the darkness." Two of her human friends are Shunichi and Mikako, and she liked the performances of the actress Yukie Tsukimura. Riho met Lenore at two in the morning when she came to the agency looking for a place to stay and immediately became jealous. Immediately getting into the other girl's face Rino demanded to know why she wanted to see Shido showing off quite a bit more fire than the Loire vampire was prepared to handle. Lenore considered using the "Old Friend" line, but reconsidered it immediately as experience and instinct warned her that would be a tactical mistake in regard to female relations. Luckily she was saved by Yayoi and Guni and Shido coming to see what was going on. As the two greeted each other Rino finally noticed Chloe who had just arrived glaring daggers in her direction, and---further on beyond her shoulders while Kiima hovered on the floor of the hallway. Hoping to head off a worsening of the situation Lenore calmed Chloe down before asking Rino to introducing herself. She then took notice of Yayoi and Guni and immediately realized that she was Shido’s Familiar. Anticipating the unvoiced question Yayoi introduced herself. Now that she had an in Lenore hastily told everyone that she wasn’t an ex-girlfriend. Chloe took the opportunity to revert back to her normal (mostly) human appearance and stalk up to the side of Lenore, taking her arm and glaring at Riho in a forcefully assertive manner. Lenore was shocked to see her closest friend acting so...territorial around her. While Rino blinked at the threat that the female werewolf had leveled. Kiima finally spoke up asking Rino about her relationship with Shido wondering if it prompted her leaping to an erroneous yet totally understandable misassumption. It was Riho's turn to appear somewhat uncertain and taken aback, regarding the ethereal Kiima with a wary expression. Guni teased her about crush on Shido prompting Yayoi to tell them to behave in front of guest. Leneore finally got the chance to ask Shido if she Chloe and Kiima could crash there. Shido agreed to let them stay for the night provided they find a better place to stay the following day. He then asked her about the rumors about an intertribal war breaking out with Goya and undead leading an attack against an conclave that was meeting in the Nerima district...and then an outbreak of Rakshasa that needed to be contained by an elite squad of Darkstalkers, and on top of that the rumor of the birth of a new Queen vampire, and that Dimitri Maximoff was somehow at the source of all these problems. Lenore eased his worries telling him that Dimitri was old news but as they were tired she promised to tell him all about it in the mourning. Category:Continuum-59343921